When Wishes Come True
by Marna
Summary: ~A group of normal kids (boys and girls) have swiched places with the Gundam Pilots when one girl makes a wish. Now they have to live out their new lives without any memories of their true ones. Chapter Five (Actually Chapter Four) is out! Read And Review
1. WWCT-Prolog

Well, I'm sorry if this story is really lame, I wanted to see how this would turn out

Well, I'm sorry if this story is really lame, I wanted to see how this would turn out. It's sort of a fantasy of mine. These characters are based on real people, so you really can't steal them. The last names are false, but the first are real. 

Don't own Gundam Wing, or my friends. I _really_ don't want to own my friends. That would be _toooooo weird_!

When Wishes Come True

Prolog

It was Morgan Radolt's fourteenth birthday party, and her friends had came to celebrate. The group was small, and only consisted of her closest friends Sarah Fleckman, Nicole Boder, Heidi Bensigner, Brian Monihill and Keegon Cooper. The small group of friends were enjoying themselves, and soon it came to the most important part: the birthday cake. The group gathered round, singing the customary "Happy birthday song", and Morgan leaned forward to blow the candles out. 

"Make a wish," Heidi said, when they finished. "And make it good."

_Make it good,_ Morgan thought to herself. _Alright, here's one, unlikely but hay, it's my birthday._ She took a deap breth. _I wish, my friends and I lived in the Gundam Wing universe._ The candles all went out at once, and the smoke lifted softly into the air. 

"What'd you wish for?" Sarah asked.

"Something that will never come true." Morgan answered as her mother passed out the cake. 

"A wish related to Gundam Wing," Nicole sugested and a sly look crossed her face. "Or something else, or should I say, _someone_ else." 

"What I wish is none of your buissness!"[[1]][1] She answered, sitting back into the couch. "Besides, if I told you, it wouldn't come true, now would it?"

"English please, Morgan!" Heidi sighed. "It's annoying when you talk like that."

"I try to be!" Morgan said as the girls looked at each other, and then flew into a fit of giggles. Keegon and Brian just looked at each other and shook their heads.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

That night, the four girls, Heidi, Nicole, Sarah and Morgan were up in Morgan's cramped little room she shared with her sister, in sleeping bags. 

"Well Morgan, I thought you were obsessed with Gundam Wing, but this is too far!" Heidi said as she scanned the walls, which were covered with pictures of Gundam Wing charectors, especially Duo Maxwell. Her beside table was littered with Gundam Wing stuff and her trustie folder which she carried with her everywhere to write her fics in. Then to the black hat which hung on the bed post nearest Morgan's pilow. 

Morgan caught her gaze and grabed her hat and put it on. "Yes, my famous 'Duo Hat'. Don't you like it?" 

**Chough Chough!** It could only be coming from one person. "Sorry, I had to cough for a minute."

"Sarah, quit it! You always make fun of.....never mind." Morgan said as she cought her oldest-friend's laughing face. "Oh man, I miss the guys already and they left only an hour ago!" 

"Yeah, I miss Quatre![[2]][2]" Nicole sighed. She began to gaze into space as she thought about her boyfriend.

"Um....is Quatre from Gundam Wing?" Sarah asked, a sligh glint in her eyes.

"Yea....No, no he's not." Nicole caught herself. 

The girls leaned back against their pilows. Soon they all were asleep, except Morgan, who stared at her ceiling from the top bunk of her bed. _Another wish not coming true._ She thought to herslef as she turned to her side. _Why do I even bother? _She fell asleep.

How wrong she was..............

I want your honest opinion, should I continue or no? Please HELP ME!!! Review my story!!

  


[[1]][3] Yes, Morgan does talk like this sometims. Tries to make herself sound intelligent.

[[2]][4]Keegon's nickname.

   [1]: #_ftn1
   [2]: #_ftn2
   [3]: #_ftnref1
   [4]: #_ftnref2



	2. WWCT: Chapter One

# Here's Chapter One.

I don't own Gundam Wing, never have, but wish I did. **smiles as she thinks of the idea**

On with the story!

# 

# Chapter One

## The Radolt family was waking up to another Monday morning at 6:00 am, school and all. The oldest of the four children bounded down the hall, heading toward the teen's younger sister's room. The door opened quietly. "Wake up sunshine!"

"Go away," The nine year old said rolling over onto her side, trying to block out the light. 

"Oh come on Miranda, time to wake up. You don't want Mickey or Merrick to wake you up do you?" The teen turned around. "Boys! Get in here!"

The two younger children, Mickey, eleven, and Merrick, seven, walked accrossed the hallway and into their sister's room. "You called?"

"It seems Miranda doesn't want to wake up!" Taking the hint the boys jumped onto the little girls bed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" They screamed, jumping up and down on the bed. 

"Fine, I'm up!" The boys ran from the room and headed downstairs. Miranda walked up to her older sibling. "Duo, I...will...kill...you!"

"With what, a mobile suit?" he said following out the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

In a trailor park, a bit down the road from the Radolt house, another family was waking up. An alarm clock buzzed, announcing the time, 6:00. Slamming the button, the teen moaned and climbed out of bed. Slowly, the kid shuffled down the hall and toward the bathroom. The teen stared into the bathroom mirrior. His long bangs were messy and tangled. Quickly, he brushed out the mat and applied gell to hold them into his useuall place, covering one green eye.

"Trowa Boder! Get in here for breakfast!" A woman called from the kitchen.

"Yes mom!" Trowa answered, running into the kitchen where his parents and two younger sisters were waiting.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I am going to stay in my school district with my friends and that's final!" Wufei Fleckman said for the fifty-millionth time it seemed.[[1]][1] "I refuse to deal with people I don't know."

"You don't know a lot of people at your school now."

"Yes, I do! I know Heero Monihil, Trowa Boder, Quatre Cooper and my oldest friend Duo Rodelt! I don't want to change schools!"

"Fine!" His mother said, throughing her arms into the air. "Get your stuff, I'm driving you to school."

It was silent the whole trip to the middle school. Wufei climbed out of the car as it stopped in front of the school. He headed toward the cafiteria where his group was waiting for him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Trowa and Duo were waiting in the cafiteria for the rest of their group to arive. After a few minutes of waiting, in came the "leader" of the group; Heero Mulvihil. He glanced up and spotted his friends. "Hi guys!" They sat down at a lunch table. "So hows it going?"

"Did you see yesterdays episode of Gundam Wing?" Duo asked. "It was awesome!"

"I didn't get a chance, what happened?" Trowa asked, leaning forward. 

"A lot happened, I got it on DVD, and brought it with me. You can borrow it if you want. Brian and Sarah get into this agrument, and there's distruction, war, you get the picture. It's cool, and there's a lot of blood. Watch it in Original Japanese, it's awesome."

"Yeah, their voices fit them much better, don't you think?" Heero said. "I mean, they don't all sound like adults like in the American."

"Kinda wish they were real people though," Duo said, leaning back. "I would really like to meat Morgan. Funny, her first name doesn't fit well with her last."

"Maybe that's because her full name is Morgana Maxwell?" Trowa said, rolling his eyes at his friend. "You like Gundam Wing too much!"

"Can I help it if I think the female charectors are cute?" Duo said, pulling out one of his many Gundam Wing folders that pictured the five pilots.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

### 

### Somewhere in the Gundam Wing Universe

_ _

"Damn-it Keegon!" Morgana Maxwell (called Morgan by her fellow gundam pilots) screamed over the com-unit. "Just kill the damn guy! You're gunna get blown up if ya just talk to him!" She flew over to him and sliced the mobile suit preparing to fire on Keegon Winner. 

"Sorry Morgan," He said back over the com.

"Don't appologize to me!" She yelled, the adrenalin pumping through her system as she sliced through another suit. "Nicole's the one who's gunna be totally upset if ya die."

"Yeah Keegon, ever think about me?" The Barton girl said calmly as she fired bullets from a distance. "Watch your back Morgan!"

"All the time," Keegon said quietly, turning around to slice through an upcoming enemy.

"Will you weaklings stop talking and fight?" Sarah said over the screen."The enemy won't want to hear you talking as he blows you to bits and peaces."

"Shut up Chang," Brian said monotonly.

"The name's Sarah, don't call me by my last name Mr. _Yuy_!" She said and blasted the last enimy.

Brian laughed maniacly and turned on her. "What did you say?"

"Uh...people?" Morgan said unsurely. "Can we hurry up and leave before more of the freaky guys who think they're sooo cool show up?"

"Maxwell, are you asking for a death wish?" Keegon said and turned his attention back to the two pilots. "Sarah, appologize. I don't think you want to die right now."

"Sorry," Sarah said through gritted teeth.

"Say it louder, unless you would like to die," Keegon worned. 

"Sorry!" She yelled through the silence. Brian turned away and headed toward the L7 colony where they were hiding out. The rest followed.

There it is! Good? Bad? Your opinions are welcome! R&R PLEASE!!!!!

  


* * *

[[1]][2]In this story, he's adopted, but Sarah isnt really adopted. Wufei just doesn't look a thing like Sarah.

   [1]: #_ftn1
   [2]: #_ftnref1



	3. WWCT: Chapter Two

Well, thxs to my wonderful friends, and kind readers, I have writen Chapter Two. 

Gundam Wing, I don't own it. *** Sob *** Oh well...

## Chapter Two

##### Couple of Days Later

"Hey Nicole!" A kneeling Morgan called from the head Deathsythe Hell. "Hand me one of those thingys!"

The tall girl looked up from her own repair work. "And what "thingy" would you be talking about? Lots of things are "thingys" Your hat, the remote, your food..."

"The..thingy...the wrench I told you to hold on to." Nicole lifted up a tool. "Yeah that's it! Can you hand it back to me?" She answered.

"Sure," Nicole placed the wrench on a skateboard attached to a line and pushed it toward the waiting girl.

There was a thud. "Ow..." The American girl whined, lifting her briad and tucking it into her shirt. "The dang thing rolled over my hair! Watch it next time!" Nicole began putting away her tools. She was about to leave when she heard a "DAMN IT!!!" Which was caused by the wrench slipping from Morgan's oily fingers and landing smack dab in the middle of her forehead. Nicole smirked and left in search of Keegon.

Brian stopped typing and looked down from his useual perch on top of his lying down gundam[[1]][1]. "Stop your swearing.[[2]][2]" He went back to his typing.

Morgan looked up and headed toward him. She was now holding an icepack to her forehead. "You shouldn't be talking Brian, you swear more than I do." She paused in her steps to look at the young teen. 

"Do not." He answered in monotone.

"Do too."

"Do not," He closed his laptop, and jumped, landing perfectly next to Morgan. Straiting"I win."

"Do not!" She stuck her tounge out at him, and ran like mad when reached behind his back, probably to get his gun from God Knows Where. He shrugged and headed toward his room. 

Later that evening, Morgan was humming some kind of music, deciding she would go bug someone, and Nicole was just first to enter her mind. "Whoa!" She wallked into the livingroom and stopped. She was seeing something she really didn't want to see. Nicole and Keegon, making out on the couch, and by the looks of it, if given enough time, could turn into something ugly and really not right for her eyes to see, dispite her being a pilot. The girl paled, and a look of discust and hororr crossed her face. She turned on her heals and ran screaming from the room, not even attracting the attention of the two teens. 

Morgan was not looking where she was running to and ran right into the half-chinese pilot[[3]][3].

"WHAT IS IT MAXWELL?!?" Sarah yelled, grabbing the screaming girl by the arm, which shut her up pretty quick. 

"Ni...Ke...uh...bad..." She almost said, but couldn't get the word out. "Bad...icky...MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let me geuss, Nicole and Keegon were making out on the couch, looking like they could go a litle further than that, and that completely grossed you out. Am I right?" She let go of the girl.

"Yeah, it was gross!" 

"Morgan, you are so imiture!" Sarah left the girl standing in the hall.

"Just 'cause I think it's gross? I AM NOT!" She shuddered as she thought about it. "They coulda done it somewhere more _private_!" Then she headed for the room she shared with Nicole and Sarah. 

Brian was buissy on his computer[[4]][4] while Nicole and Keegon were doing...um...something, Sarah was off somewhere alone, most likely practicing her martial arts, and Morgan was typing something on her computer. He cracked his neck and continued to hack into Morgan's computer. Why? Simple, he was bored. He was about to opened up a journal entry, but was stopped when a loud banging was heard from his door. "Enter," He said. The figure walked in. The figure turned out to be Sarah. "What do you want Sarah?"

"A new life," She said, flopping herself onto Keegon's bed, which was accross the room from Brian's. 

"Is that what you came in here to tell me? I have better things to do." He turned back to his computer.

"Actually, Nicole and Keegon are buissy, and Morgan' s in our room typing something. You were the only person not doing something."

"I know Morgan is typing."

"How?" 

"I hacked into her computer. I was about to read her journal, but you interupted me."

"Personally, I wouldn't read it. Whatever goes on in her mind should not be read. Besides, do you really want to read about a girl's problem?"

"I'm bored, it'll give me something to do." He opened up the file scanned it, and closed it quickly.

"What is it?" The girl asked, sitting up onto her elbows. 

"You're right, wahtever goes on in her head should stay there, no one should EVER know." 

Just then, Morgan ran into the room. "Okay, number one," She began. "Stop hacking into my computer Brian." Sarah smirked in Brian's direction. "Number two, we've got another mission."

"Why didn't I know about it?" Brian asked, glaring at Sarah.

"Cause you were hacking into my computer and didn't notice!" Morgan said. "Someone has to tell Nicole and Keegan, I'm not going anywhere near them."

"I'll do it," Sarah said getting up. As she passed the other girl she whispered, "Weakling."

"HEY!" The American pilot yelled after her. She then took off toward the hanger on her own.

Notice I did not mention our world? Cause it's lame, that's why. Nothing interesting happens. Chapter three should be out soon, I hope. I think I'm gunna skip over some time though. Just giving you a worning in advance.

And as always, R&R!!!

  


* * *

[[1]][5]You know, kinda like the scene from Episode Three I think.

[[2]][6]Not something you would hear from Brian OR Heero.

[[3]][7] Once again. Sarah is NOT Chinese, but for the sake of the story, we'll pretend she is.

[[4]][8] Does he do anything else in his spare time?

   [1]: #_ftn1
   [2]: #_ftn2
   [3]: #_ftn3
   [4]: #_ftn4
   [5]: #_ftnref1
   [6]: #_ftnref2
   [7]: #_ftnref3
   [8]: #_ftnref4



	4. WWCT: Chapter Three

# Hi, sorry it took so long to get this posted. I don't know how long it's been actually, but it's felt like a long time. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

P.S. Sorry I keep changing this. I keep changing my mind on stuff. Don't worry, I'm done with this chapter. On with the story.

# Chapter Three

#### _Four Months Later In The Real World_

"Can you believe it? They canceled Gundam Wing![[1]][1]" Duo almost screamed as he entered Mrs. C's homeroom[[2]][2]. Heero and Trowa looked up at the boy as he headed toward his desk. 

"I know! Cartoon Network SUCKS!" Trowa said.

"Yeah, I mean, after only 60 episodes too! Dang that series was short! So what if it was in reruns for the third time, it was still good."

"Back to you your seats students," Mrs. C. said getting up to turn on the TV for the Morning Show. Quatre Cooper, the youngest of the group appeared moments later as the anchor for the announcements. Many of the girls became starry eyed as the stared at the cute boy. 

"Hay, I didn't see you on-line yesterday!" Trowa said, turning around in his chair. "Where were you?"

"I was on," Heero answered.

"Yeah, ok. When were you on?" Duo asked.

"Around 5:30, and you weren't on, so I got off."

"Dang it. That's when I was out of the house."

### One year after the final battle against Whoever It Was[[3]][3] In the Gundam Wing Universe

A soft knock was heard on the door to Brian Yuy's room. "What Morgan?"

"Hey Brian!" Morgan said, entering the room and walking up behind the boy who was typing on his laptop computer[[4]][4]. "What are you doing now?"

He didn't respond and continued typing.

"Fine, don't talk!" She answered, walking away. 

"Do you still enjoy fighting?" He finally answered, stopping his typing. Morgan stopped dead in her tracks, shocked by his remark. She turned around.

"Why do you ask?" 

"I hacked into your computer and read your journal entry."

"Brian! I told you not to do that! And no, I don't want anymore fighting, it's just when the war was going on we were all together and I miss everyone." Angrily, she turned away and left her friend's room, heading for her own.

Brian returned to his computer.

"Hi Morgan!" Keegon said over the vid-phone. "How's living with Brian? You two a couple yet?"

"No, and who would want to be with mister "Perfect Soldier" anyway?" She asked. 

"Kim," Keegon said. 

"Don't remind me," Morgan answered, giving a small shudder. "I'm just staying with him for a while till I graduate from high school. Brent is offering me a partnership after graduation on L2. And then it's good-bye to Mr. I Will Kill You If You Bug Me One More Time Maxwell."

Keegon chuckled softly. "How's everything though?"

"Good I guess but I don't think the fighting's over Keegon."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. The Preventors have been picking up some weird stuff lately over near X18999, and they told Brian to keep his ears open for any news. I heard Kim was over there for a meeting or something like that; I wasn't paying much attention though. I haven't heard from Sarah in about a year, and Nicole is still with that circus with her sister." 

"Do you think Sarah joined the Preventors?"

"Nah, Sam would have said something, he was always trying to get her attention."

There was a long pause, as Keegon opened a received file. His look turned to shock. "Oh shit, I have to go."

"Huh?"

"I think we made a huge mistake sending off those gundams toward the sun. I've just received word that we might need them again. I have to go retrieve them."

"Well, good luck Keegon, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to ya''" She turned off the screen.

"Brian, I'm going for a Pizza, you wanna join me?" She asked, hoping for a reaction from him. There was none. "Ok, I'll be back in a few." She began to shut the door. "Oh, and by the way, Merry Christmas!" 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When the American Pilot returned with the pizza, she immediately headed for the Japanese Pilot's room.[[5]][5] The door was open, and his jacket lay on the back of his chair. 

She stood there eating while he hadn't even touched his food.

"So what's so interesting?" She asked him after a while.

"Heidi Barton...." He mumbled. 

"Barton?"

"Yeah, daughter ofLeia Barton, her father's unknown."

"What's she got to do with anything?"

"I had to look into it. Background information for a mission I have."

"Wonder if she's related to Nicole."

"No, if you can remember Nicole Barton's real last name is Bloom." 

"Hold up, did you say mission?"

"Yeah, One we weren't told to, but I have to do it." He got his jacket and headed for the door.

She looked up. "Hey where are you going?"

"Kim's been kidnapped and I got to go save her." He ran out the door.

"So that's your mission." Morgan followed grabbing her jacket off the couch in the living room as she followed him out of the house. "And you'll do anything for her."

_Once again...back in our world..._

Duo sat in front of the television along with his younger brothers and sister to watch Endless Waltz on DVD. His youngest brother snuggled up under his arm, his sister laying on the floor on her stomach, and his other brother in the chair. The movie began.

_It'd be so cool if I could be a pilot._ He thought to himself. He looked around at his siblings. _But who'd want to give up this?_

_ _

Hope you liked this one! I spent some time writing this one cause I had to edit a lot of the original. Oh, and by the way, just to clear something up. Nicole and Keegon were not…um…you know in chapter two. It just looked like that to Morgan, she's weird. See ya' next time in the next chapter!

R&R PLEASE!!!

# 

  


* * *

[[1]][6] Just to mention it, I got cable just about a month after they had canceled Gundam Wing and didn't even know it. I was very ticked off.

[[2]][7] Don't want to give out her name, so Mrs. C will do.

[[3]][8] I was unable to see the last few episodes, don't kill me.

[[4]][9] Would he be doing anything elese in his spare time?

[[5]][10] Yet again, Brian is not Japanese, but for the sake of the story, we will pretend he is. Everything will be explained later. 

   [1]: #_ftn1
   [2]: #_ftn2
   [3]: #_ftn3
   [4]: #_ftn4
   [5]: #_ftn5
   [6]: #_ftnref1
   [7]: #_ftnref2
   [8]: #_ftnref3
   [9]: #_ftnref4
   [10]: #_ftnref5



	5. WWCT: Chapter Four

Well, here it is

Well, here it is. Here's Chapter Four. I hope you enjoy this one. It took me longer to write than I thought it would. 

Disclamer:

If I owned Gundam Wing, the series would have longer.   
On with the story!

Chapter Four

"Master Keegon!" Rashid[[1]][1] said, attempting to get the sleeping boy's attention. He failed. Keegon Winner was sleeping, his head bent forward on his chest. The older man walked over and gently shook the boy. "MASTER KEEGON WAKE UP!" 

Keegon sat up, his eyes still grogy from sleep. "Wha..? What's going on?" 

"You got a message from your girlfriend!" One of the other red-hatted guys said[[2]][2]. 

"Nicole? Really?" Keegon opened up the message, reading quickly what she had written.

"Hey, you know, we could take this corse instead," Red-hattted Guy #2 said. "It would cut our time down by a few hours."

"Good, then let's take that corse!" Keegon muttered, not really paying attention to what was going on. 

"But if my calculations are correct, we would be next to the astroid for only five minutes!" 

"It doesn't mater!" Keegon said. "As long as there's enough time to get me across, I can take care of everything on my own. I'm not a dumb blonde you know." 

"Master Keegon, you aren't blonde." Red-hatted guy #1 said.

"My point exactly." Keegon leaned back and drifted back off to sleep. 

Flash Back

"Self detonating? What do you mean?" A younger Keegon, about fourteen, asked his mentor. 

"It's been installed into Sandrock" Instructor H[[3]][3] replyed. "Those idiots in charge say we have to have it. No one with such power should be without it. Yeah, right."

There was a pause, which was interupted by a low beeping from the computer. "Is that a message from the organization?" Keegon asked. 

"Yeah," The man replyed, but he samshed the computer screen. "Forget it though, it doesn't matter."

"But..."

"Fight only as you feel you should. Don't self-detonate unless you have to." H smiled as the boy nodded and turned away. "Oh and Keegon?"

"Yeah?" He turned back around.

"Go kick some OZ butt." 

Keegon smilled and saluted his old mentor and friend. "Will do." He turned and floated down to the waiting gundam.

_I can't take away his compassion, but this might be a cruler destiny than Operation Meteor. _H thought as he watched the boy leave. _Or I could be wrong, and he could turn out perfectly normal._A buzzer was heard. "There's my coffie..."

_End of Flashback_

Keegon turned in his chair, another dream/memory coming on. He didn't remember it ever happening in his life though. It was like it was from a past life or something.

_Flashback...Again..._

"Hey Keegon!" Nicole called, as she and Morgan were walking into the school. Keegon turned around. "Wait up!"

"Hi guys!" He said back. He notist Morgan's annoyed/sad face. "What's wrong Morgan?"

"Oh the useuall, no life, no boyfriend, no homework done..." She began to list off the stuff wrong with her life at the moment. 

"Hey, don't worry, it'll get better." He said comfortingly.

"Yeah, I geuss." She pulled out a card from her pocket. "Here, it's an invitation for my Fourteenth birthday party, I hope you can make it!"

End of Flashback

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Wow, a lot of people showed up tonight," Erica[[4]][4] Bloom said sarcastically, as she looked out onto the crowd. It wasn't even half of what they useually got. 

Nicole turned away from her older sister. Her mask covering the half of her face already covered by her long bangs. She wore a silver and green gymnastics outfit, nothing like a clowns, which is what she did most of the time. "No kiding Erica." She looked over the top of her sister's head out onto the crowd. She notist three people at the entrence. "Huh, well I geuss people here entertain themselves differently."

"Well that's obvious." Erica answered. She turned around to face her "little" sister. She was nowhere to be seen. "Great...she's gone...again." Erica sighed and waited for her sister to come back. Hopefully she would, she really didn't like doing her act with any other person.

The Barton girl walked outside the circus pavilion. The men took notice of her, and cirlced her, preparing to beat her up. _Yeah...Right..._ The girl thought as she flipped over one of the men, and knocking him unconcious when she landed. It took ten minutes for her to knock the other two out and all she got was a broken nail. _Damn, third one this week. _She knelt down onto ground, and Rumaged through one of the guys wallets. She pulled out an ID card, a name blazing the the top. "The Barton Foundation?" She said outloud, remebering something. "Joe once told me about his neice. I think her name was Heidi."

Flash Back

"Where's that part?"

"Oh yes...blue's a very nice color..."

"Did you ever wonder if cows really could fly?"

"Hay! NoName Nicole!" A young man about eighteen years old said, heading down the walkway. 

The fourteen year old girl Nicole, or NoName Nicole as everyone called her because she didn't know her real name,came out from behind a bunch of crates. She looked like she was carrying a small mechanism of something. In her other hand was a stuffed cat named Cuddles[[5]][5], the only thing she had from before she could remember. 

The guy put his arm around her shoulders. "Here, I wanna show you something I've never shown anyone."

Nicole became wide-eyed and began to back away slowly. "I don't wanna see it Joe[[6]][6][[7]][7]..."

"Damn, no Nicole! Not that! Um..." He took something out of his wallet and showed it to her. It was a photograph of a young woman and a five year old daughter. Nicole got closer to see it. The girl had longish-brown hair for a five year old and a huge grin on her face as her mother picked her up for the comera. "This is my sister and her daughter, Heidi Barton. When we concor Earth, she's gunna be the ruler."

"But she'll be about six or seven by then. How can she rule?" Nicole asked.

"Who knows, all I know is she will." He shrugged and walked away.

End of Flash Back

Erica ran outside to find her sister. No sign of her. So she headed toward their trailer. She wasn't there, but there was a note posted on the inside of the door.

Erica, 

I'm going to save planet Earth. Don't follow, you'll get killed. I know you'll be worried about me, but don't. I've been doing stuff like this my whole life. Oh, and if you hear from Quatre, tell him I love him and that I'll be OK. I'm sure he'll understand, even if you don't.

Love Ya' Always,

Nicole Barton

"Oh great, what am I going to say to Bob[[8]][8]? He'll kill her when she gets back." She sighed, and ran back to the main tent, deciding how she would tell Bob Nicole was gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

At that moment, the five boys in our world were having dreams/nightmares of their old lives as well.

Well, that's it for now! I hope you guys liked it. I decided to focoas on Nicole and Keegon in this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I'm working on two other stories, plus one I'm going to start writing, and another I'm getting ready to post. Add that to the amounts of homework I get every day. (Geometry sucks). Well, untill next time!

  


[[1]][9] I was thinking of using Chris here, but #9 (His nickname, short for Random Oz Soldier 2nd Class Number Nine. I got it from this really funny fic I read a long time ago) was unworthy of such an honor. 

[[2]][10]I don't know their names, I only know Rashid.

[[3]][11] I have no idea what the scientists' personalities were, so I'm changing them to how I see fit.

[[4]][12] Nicole's real life _younger_ sister. I felt like torrchoring her. 

[[5]][13]Aaawwww, how cute!Nicole really owns a stuffed cat named Cuddles. Keegon gave it to her as a present. J

[[6]][14] I have a friend named Joe. He has this hair cut that looks like Quatre's and when his hair was a bit longer, and it was bleeched, you would think he was his double. He even kind of sounded like him too (English dubbed), sort of. He still looks like Quatre though, only brown hair. 

[[7]][15] Hehehe...that's what I thought when I first heard the line from the movie.

[[8]][16] The Ring Leader Dude. What's his name anyway? Bob was the first thing that came to mind.

   [1]: #_ftn1
   [2]: #_ftn2
   [3]: #_ftn3
   [4]: #_ftn4
   [5]: #_ftn5
   [6]: #_ftn6
   [7]: #_ftn7
   [8]: #_ftn8
   [9]: #_ftnref1
   [10]: #_ftnref2
   [11]: #_ftnref3
   [12]: #_ftnref4
   [13]: #_ftnref5
   [14]: #_ftnref6
   [15]: #_ftnref7
   [16]: #_ftnref8



End file.
